The invention relates to a material wire for producing shaped bodies of wear-resistant and tribologically favorable aluminium/silicon alloys by way of the thermal spraying method.
Such alloys are known per se, in particular as surface coatings. They are used in particular as cylinder running surface of cylinder housings in reciprocating piston machines or combustion engines. Coatings of aluminium/silicon alloys are for example known from U.S. Pat. No. 50,22,455 A. In this, layers of melted aluminium and silicon particles are described which are sprayed separately onto the surface to be coated. Although such coatings may in a varied manner be deposited onto surfaces of substrates, in particular for this there are suitable thermal spraying methods for example plasma spraying or arc spraying. With plasma spraying, powder-like initial material melted in the flame is used, with arc spraying there is used a metallic initial material in the form of a material wire. The arc spraying method is with this particularly preferred since on account of the high cycle times it permits a high depositing rate of the coating, and is economical with regard to the material as well as the installation equipment.
From DE 43 41 537 there is known a composite wire for arc spraying as well as a method for its manufacture. The wire comprise a solid core of conductive metal and a covering in which solid lubricant particles and wear-resistant particles are homogeneously suspended in a conductive metal corresponding to the solid core. Such a composite wire is however in its manufacture relatively complicated and cost-intensive and not suitable for all applications.
In DE 198 41 619 A1 there is disclosed a material wire with a covering of metallic aluminium and a filling of a silicon alloy which serves the production of surface coatings of hypereutectic aluminium/silicon alloys. This material wire is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
With thermal spraying methods a precise conveying capability of the used material wires is extremely important. This is because with the arc spraying method two wires must be led in a manner such that a stable common arc may arise and be maintained.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a material wire of the above-mentioned type which has a good and precise conveying capability as well as a uniform distribution of the alloy elements, and thus ensures the manufacture of wear-resistant and corrosion-resistant shaped bodies.
With the manufacture of the filler wire a tube of covering material is filled with filler material and subsequently subjected to drawing and/or rolling processes in order to reduce the diameter of the wire. By way of the addition of further alloy components to the aluminium in the material of the covering, its material properties may be changed and adapted to the demands.
Preferably magnesium is added to the aluminium alloy of the covering. This is because by way of this during the drawing or rolling processes on manufacture, the surface of the covering of the filler wire is strengthened. This effects a good and precise conveying ability of the material wire.
Preferably silicon is one component of the filling of the material wire so that the shaped body to be produced consists of an aluminium/silicon alloy. By way of the constituent portion of silicon in the filling the constituent portion of silicon in the shaped body to be produced may be set and controlled.
Preferably by way of a suitable addition of aluminium as one component of the filling the ratio of the constituent portions in the resulting alloy of the shaped body to be produced may be set and controlled.
The addition of boron as one component of the filling is preferred in order to improve the flowability of the shaped body to be produced.
Preferably the filling is composed such that the resulting constituent portion of the silicon in the alloy of the shaped body to be produced lies between about 12.5% by weight and about 50% by weight. Even more preferred the silicon constituent portion is about 15% by weight to about 40% by weight. Even more preferred is a silicon constituent portion between about 20% by weight and about 30% by weight. Most preferred however the constituent portion of silicon in the resulting alloy of the shaped body to be produced is about 25% by weight.
Preferably the material wire of the covering and filling is composed in a manner such that apart from aluminium and silicon farther constituent portions of the shaped body to be produced together are less than about 2% by weight.
Preferably the wire has a filling whose components as a statistical average have a grain size between 45 and 700 xcexcm and particularly preferred between 300 and 600 xcexcm. This embodiment in particular relates to fillings which contain silicon or essentially silicon or at least a silicon constituent portion.
Preferably the filling contains essentially silicon whilst the covering contains essentially aluminium, wherein the content of the silicon with respect to the total weight of the wire lies between 20 and 26, more preferred between 21 and 25 and most preferred between 22 and 24% by weight, wherein the rest i.w. is aluminium. In the formed spray layer of the shaped body to be produced the silicon content, on account of an enrichment by way of Al-burn-off is between 22 and 29, even more preferred between 24 and 28 and most preferred between 25 and 27% by weight.
Preferably the filling contains up to max. 1% by weight of boron, up to max. 10% by weight of Al and the rest silicon, whilst the covering has up to max. 1% by weight Si, max. 2% by weight Mg and max. up to 4% by weight Mn as well as the rest Al.
Preferably the material wire according to the invention is used with the arc spraying method. And here preferably for manufacturing cylinder liners of combustion engines.